Schmerzgrenzen
by thisloser
Summary: Gai nach Shippuuden Episode 349.


**A.N.:**so, I'm back. As for the question whether I'll post a translation of this or Hoffnungsflimmern, the answer is no, probably not. If I continue this - and I really want to because I really want this Kakashi/Gai teenage thing to be a series, although that doesn't mean I'll ever get around to writing it down - it'll be in German. Who knows, maybe this is the big switch and I won't write any fics in English ever again (although judging from my wip folder that probably won't be the case). Anyway, translation is work, work isn't fun and I'd be an idiot to do it for free. If you're really desperate now (why would you be, though?) and are asking yourself, well, will you do it for pay then? The answer is YES, I would definitely do it for pay. But I don't accept money for fanworks since, in my opinion, it is immoral to make cash off of someone else's intellectual property (and while I don't think Kishimoto will actually hunt me down and sue me, it just doesn't feel right to me). The only thing you can offer to me is Kakashi/Gai fanworks. Draw something, write something, make a gifset, picspam, whatever, offer it to me (and the fandom) and then we can talk. That seems fair to me. (I don't really expect anyone to take this offer, btw. just putting it out there so people stop asking me all the time, but if you are actually interested - why?- you can contact me on tumblr under the name tiernamen.)

* * *

Fünf Tage. Kakashi war praktisch von ANBU verschluckt worden, seitdem es passiert war. Dabei hätte er eigentlich Urlaub haben sollen, Rast und Ruhe- Das zumindest hatte Gai gehört, als er auf dem Dach des Hokage Turms – oder was davon noch übrig war – sich flach gegen die Wand gepresst und seine Ohren gespitzt hatte. Hiruzen-samas Stimme hatte man nur leise vernehmen können, mehr ein raues Schaben als eine wirkliche Stimme war es gewesen, als wäre seine Kehle noch immer belegt von Rauch und Asche.

Kakashi jedenfalls hatte den Turm verlassen und war dann irgendwo in den Gassen verschwunden. Gai hatte seine Verfolgung zu sehr auf die leichte Schulter genommen und hatte dadurch in seiner Pflicht als Rivale erbärmlich versagt. Sich von Kakashi abschütteln zu lassen war einfach nur peinlich – ANBU oder nicht.

Doch das war es nicht, was ihn störte. Er hatte seine Schuld beglichen – noch am selben Tag hundert Mal von einem Ende des Dorfes zum anderen ohne dabei die Erde zu berühren – und trotzdem war da dieses Flattern in seinem Magen.

Unzufrieden starrte Gai sein Spiegelbild über dem Waschbecken an und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, den Bizeps anspannend hob er die Arme und begutachtet sich. Die Muskeln zeichneten sich deutlich sichtbar unter seiner Haut ab, wölbten sich zu sanften Hügeln. Nicht übel, aber auch nicht unbedingt besonders beeindruckend. Wenn er Kakashi jemals einholen wollte, musste das auf jeden Fall noch viel besser werden.

_Kakashi…_ Gai fühlte einen Stich im Magen. Die ganzen Notrationen in den ersten paar Tagen nach dem Angriff des Kyuubi hatten ihm definitiv zugesetzt. Er hatte seither bestimmt zehn Missionen absolviert und alle waren nur Kindskram gewesen. Genin-Level-Zeug. Nichts womit man einen echten Mann behelligt hätte. Gai hatte sie natürlich trotzdem erfüllt. Er war kein Murrer und das Dorf brauchte jeden Helfer.

Aber Kakashi… Er war so blass gewesen, als Gai ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte – nicht dass er nicht immer irgendwie blass war; er verbrachte definitiv zu wenig Zeit in der Sonne, und mehr Obst und Gemüse sollte er auch essen! – aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

Die Erinnerung verursachte Gai fast körperliche Schmerzen. Er hätte sich vor Leid krümmen können – stellvertretend für Kakashi vielleicht – Minato-sensei…

Gai versuchte gar nicht die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Kushina-san, Naruto… Es war furchtbar, tragisch, einfach zu schrecklich für Worte oder sogar Gefühle. Wenn Gai daran dachte, fühlte er sich wie… er fühlte sich wie… alles woran er denken konnte, war sein Besuch bei einem Waffenschmied außerhalb des Dorfes vor ein paar Wochen. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er die Herstellung eines kunai gesehen hatte. Im Dorf selbst gab es keine Schmiede, der Waffenhändler bekam all seine Waren fertig geliefert. Damals hatte er es allerdings beobachten können und obwohl er zu dem Zeitpunkt am meisten von den vor Schweiß glänzenden Muskeln des Schmieds beeindruckt gewesen war und ihn am liebsten zu einem Wettkampf herausgefordert hätte, war alles woran Gai jetzt denken konnte, das glühende Eisen auf dem Amboss, auf das wieder und wieder eingeschlagen wurde, das Dröhnen in seinen Ohren bei jedem Schlag, das durch seinen ganzen Körper zu vibrieren schien.

So fühlte er sich, wie das Eisen auf dem Amboss, glühend heiß, stumm und hilflos den Schlägen ausgeliefert, die ihn nach und nach verwandelten, bis er sich selbst nicht mehr erkennen können würde.

Gai blinzelte. Solche Gedanken bereiteten ihm immer nur Kopfschmerzen. Zeit zu trauern und deprimiert zu sein würde er noch genug haben, aber jetzt war es wichtiger, sich anzustrengen und etwas zu tun. Rumstehen und flennen half niemandem.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und warf seinem verheulten Spiegelbild einen strengen Blick zu, _reiß dich zusammen! _Draußen war ein neuer Tag angebrochen, man konnte die Vögel singen hören, selbst durch die gelblich verschmierte Scheibe von Gais winzigem Badezimmer.

Ein neuer Tag war immer ein neuer Anfang, eine neue Chance. Heute würde er Kakashi finden! Und dann—

Naja, das war erst mal ein sekundäres Problem…

* * *

Draußen schien die Sonne nahezu spöttisch auf das noch immer halb-zerstörte Dorf herunter. Gai flitzte quer durch diverse Baustellen, an schimpfenden Arbeitern vorbei, die kaum mehr als seine Staubwolke zu sehen bekamen, und war innerhalb weniger als einer Minute vor dem so gut wie unversehrt gebliebenen ANBU Gebäude.

Gai schaute den Turm hinauf und fühlte seinen Mut langsam im Boden versickern. Er konnte nicht rein. Er war kein ANBU und wenn er erwischt würde…

Es war definitiv eine Herausforderung!

Eine, die ihn seine hartverdiente Chuuninweste kosten konnte…

Unentschlossen kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Konnte Maito Gai wirklich einfach so aufgeben? Auf keinen Fall!

Oder…?

Betont gleichgültig spazierte Gai näher an das Gebäude heran. Er ließ die Arme schlenkern, steckte sie in dann doch die Taschen und schlenderte, innerlich die fast leere Straße verfluchend, einmal um das ganze Gebäude herum.

Er hatte sich gerade für die perfekte Taktik entschieden – einen todesmutigen Frontalangriff, das würden sie nie kommen sehen! – als er plötzlich mit der Fußspitze gegen etwas Hartes stieß und beinahe stolperte.

Es war ein Buch, das aufgeschlagen mit dem Rücken nach oben auf der staubigen Straße lag. Es war _das_ Buch. Gai erkannte es sofort an seinem dunklen Einband und dem düsteren Coverbild, den grellen Blutspritzern. Kakashis Buch. _Wie ein Shinobi sterben sollte._

Gai hob es instinktiv auf, schüttelte den gröbsten Schmutz ab und blätterte durch die zerknickten Seiten. Als er es zum ersten Mal in den Händen gehalten hatte, hatte Kakashi es ihm so schnell wieder entrissen, dass er kaum mehr als das Schwarz-Weiß des bedruckten Papiers gesehen hatte. Doch schon der Titel allein hatte ein komisches Gefühl in ihm verursacht. Kakashi hatte ihm keine Zeit gelassen ihm einen Namen zu geben, aber jetzt konnte er deutlich spüren, wie Unruhe sich Fegefeuer-artig in ihm ausbreitete. Seine Brust brannte nahezu, als er sich langsam, die Nase im Buch vergraben, vom ANBU Gebäude entfernte, um sich auf einer der am Straßenrand verteilten Bänke niederzulassen.

_Wie ein Shinobi sterben sollte._

_Tapferkeit_ hieß das erste Kapitel. Der Titel zierte die Seite in schwungvoller, dramatischer Kalligraphie. Gai überflog die ersten paar Zeilen und schluckte. Es war an sich nichts Neues. Jeder Ninja wusste, was er anzustreben hatte: ein ehrenhaftes Leben für sein Dorf. Jeder wollte tapfer kämpfen und siegen und…

Aber darum ging es in dem Buch gar nicht. Es ging nur ums Sterben, und das wurde in den höchsten Tönen gelobt. Gai blätterte schnell wieder zum Inhaltsverzeichnis zurück.

_Opferbereitschaft. Selbstaufgabe. Der perfekte Tod. Seppuku. Verbotene Techniken. Zur Legende werden._

Legende… Wer wünschte sich das nicht? Gai selbst hatte unbedingt zu einem ganz großen Shinobi aufsteigen wollen, zu einem Mann, der in allen Nationen bekannt und gefürchtet wäre. Jemand wie Minato-sensei.

Doch Minato-sensei war tot. Er hatte genau das getan, was im Buch beschrieben wurde und nun war er tot. Er war als Held gestorben, der den Kyuubi bezwungen und das Dorf gerettet hatte und Gai bewunderte ihn unheimlich dafür, doch Minato-sensei hatte nicht dieses Buch gelesen. Er hatte es nicht darauf angelegt zu sterben und wenn ihm eine Wahl geblieben wäre, wäre er dann nicht lieber noch hier? Und auch Kushina-san… Würden sie nicht lieber zusammen ihren Sohn aufwachsen sehen?

Gai kaute wieder auf seiner Lippe herum. Es war eine schlechte Angewohnheit, der er immer nachging, wenn er versuchte nachzudenken. Ebisu sagte ihm immer, dass er ja nicht unbedingt der hellste Stern am Himmel sei, aber ganz blöd war Gai dann doch wieder nicht. Selbst jemand wie er konnte darauf kommen, dass das Leben generell dem Tod vorzuziehen war.

Warum las Kakashi so ein Buch? Ein Genie wie er konnte doch nicht dümmer sein als Gai, oder?

Jeder wusste, dass ein Shinobi Leben gefährlich und häufig ziemlich kurz war, aber das hieß nicht, dass man sterben _wollte_. Gai selbst würde dem Tod jederzeit ins Auge sehen, um seine Missionen zu erfüllen und das zu verteidigen, was ihm am Herzen lag, aber…

Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, was in Kakashi vorgehen mochte und scheiterte kläglich.

_Obito und Rin… Es würde jedem das Herz zerreißen._

Und jetzt auch noch Minato-sensei und Kushina-neesan.

Allein der Gedanke war genug, ihm die Brust zuzuschnüren und Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen zu lassen.

Wenn es ihm schon wehtat, wie musste sich Kakashi dann erst fühlen?

Über Gai wiegten sich die Bäume raschelnd im Wind und unter ihm drehte sich lautlos und unmerklich die Erde. Er bekam keine Antwort bis auf das ferne Hämmern auf den Baustellen und das gedämpfte Lachen und Rufen spielender Kinder.

Was wenn Kakashi sterben würde? Der Gedanke schoss ihm so plötzlich durch den Kopf, dass es ihm die Luft nahm.

Gai wusste, dass es jederzeit geschehen konnte, jeder von ihnen könnte bei einer Mission umkommen, aber daran hatte er noch nicht wirklich gedacht. Welchen Sinn machte es auch, sich den Kopf über Dinge zu zerbrechen, die er selbst vielleicht gar nicht erleben würde? Es war Zeitverschwendung… Kakashi war außerdem ein unglaublich talentierter Ninja, ein Jounin, den niemand so leicht besiegen konnte, ein ANBU Mitglied und…

…und trotzdem war es nicht unmöglich. Gai hatte selbst gesehen, wie Kakashi im Schatten des Waldes gekauert hatte, die Hand an die Brust gedrückt als hätte er sich verletzt, obwohl gar kein Blut zu sehen war. Wenn Gai nicht eingegriffen hätte—

Aber er hatte eingegriffen, dafür war er schließlich da. Er war Kakashis Ewiger Rivale und er würde niemals zulassen, dass ihm etwas zustieß. Niemals!

Gai versuchte die Tränen, die in ihm aufstiegen, hinunterzuschlucken, doch irgendwie konnte er nicht. Er konnte sich einfach nicht von dem Gefühl befreien, das ihn so plötzlich überkommen hatte. Es war als wäre die Erde unter ihm weggekippt, als ob er in einen Abgrund fallen würde, haltlos und allein.

Er konnte nicht atmen, nur die Arme um den Oberkörper schlingen und die Augen fest zudrücken. Das Buch glitt ihm aus den Fingern und landete mit einem dumpfen Pochen auf der Bank. Er nahm es kaum wahr. Er konnte nur Kakashi sehen, wie er zu der Stelle rennen wollte, durch den beißenden Rauch, der nach Tod und Verderben schmeckte, an den Trümmern vorbei, zum Schauplatz des Kampfes. Konnte nur Kakashi _Minato-sensei!_ rufen hören, wieder und wieder, während Gai versuchte ihm hinterher zu kommen; er war plötzlich so schnell und Gai konnte kaum atmen. Seine Sicht war so verschwommen – Rauch und Tränen, das Brennen in den Augen – und er stolperte ständig, alles tat weh. Kakashi aber rannte voraus, also konnte Gai nicht stehenbleiben. Sie rannten und dann waren sie fast da und Gai konnte den schwarzen Waldrand sehen, Bäume, abgeknickt wie Strohhalme, und Kakashi, der plötzlich abgefangen und zur Seite gerungen wurde. Chouza-san hatte noch einen Arm frei, mit dem prompt Gai kollidierte. Er erinnert sich an Chouza-sans flatternden Ärmel, Kakashis verzweifelten Protest und Hiruzen-sama, der für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in seinem Blickfeld erschien. Vor dem Hintergrund der Ruinen, vom Rauch fast verhüllt, hatte Gai die Tränen in den Augen des Hokage gesehen.

Gai zwang sich Luft zu holen. Seine Kehle brannte, er schluckte Schluchzer, bis er glaubte ersticken zu müssen.

Was war nur los mit ihm?

Er konnte sich nicht so gehen lassen!

Kakashi! Er musste Kakashi finden!

Noch etwas nach Luft ringend sprang Gai auf – er schwankte leicht – biss aber die Zähne zusammen. Nichts würde ihn aufhalten! Er würde nach seinem Rivalen sehen und für ihn da sein. Der Gedanke, dass Kakashi litt war ihm einfach unerträglich. Und der Gedanke, dass er Kakashi verlieren könnte…

Gai rannte los, vorbei an Passanten, jedes Hindernis überspringend, über Häuserdächer und durch Furchen, die die Klauen des Monsters hinterlassen hatte. Er kontrollierte Kakashis Lieblingsbuchladen, stellte fest, dass dieser noch immer geschlossen hatte – an der Tür hing ein Schild, auf dem der Grund als Trauerfall angegeben wurde – hetzte weiter zu Ichiraku, wo er den Kopf so plötzlich durch den Vorhang steckte, dass Ebisu sich vor Schreck an seinem Ramen verschluckte. Gai kümmerte das puterrote Gesicht seines Teamkameraden allerdings herzlich wenig.

„Hast du Kakashi gesehn'?", fragte er bloß, doch Ebisu konnte nichts als husten und wild mit seinen Essstäbchen herumfuchteln. Gai hatte keine Zeit für solche Scherze.

„Vergiss es! Ich find' ihn schon! Bis später!", rief er noch und wetzte dann gleich weiter zum Friedhof, wo er seine Geschwindigkeit aus Respekt vor den Toten auf ein straffes Schritttempo drosselte. Gai ging noch langsamer, wenn er an jemandem vorbei musste. Er wollte die Trauernden nicht stören und es waren viele da an diesem sonnigen Herbsttag. Ein kleines Mädchen, das von seiner Mutter dazu ermutigt wurde, Blumen auf ein Grab zu legen. Eindeutig selbstgepflückte, mit kurzen, ungleichmäßigen Stielen, die aus der kleinen Faust ragten.

Gai schaute schnell weg und beschleunigte seinen Schritt.

Niemand stand an Rins Grab. Jedoch lag ein Strauß frischer weißer Blumen vor dem Stein. Gekaufte, noch eingewickelt in das dünne Papier von Yamanaka-sans Geschäft. Kakashi musste sie gebracht haben, denn Rin hatte nun außer ihm niemanden mehr, denn ihr Vater, der sie allein großgezogen hatte, war vor einem Jahr gestorben und nun war auch ihr Lehrer tot.

„Tut mir leid, Rin", sagte er leise, „dass ich dir keine Blumen mitgebracht habe… aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich für dich auf Kakashi aufpassen werde, einverstanden?"

Gai hörte einen Moment lang dem Flüstern des Grases im Wind zu, versuchte es als Antwort zu deuten, bis irgendwo hinter ihm das kleine Mädchen plötzlich anfing laut zu heulen.

* * *

Er hatte sich Kakashis Apartment bis zum Schluss aufgehoben, weil Kakashi dort nur sehr selten anzutreffen war. Viel eher begegnete man ihm irgendwo im Dorf, aber nun da Gai alle anderen Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft hatte, blieb ihm nur noch diese letzte Hoffnung.

Gai sprang wie immer zuerst aufs Dach. Von dort würde er die Wand hinunterlaufen und dann versuchen durch die Fenster zu schauen, ob Kakashi zu Hause war.

Er war gerade an den Rand des Daches getreten, als sein Plan sich abrupt änderte. Unter ihm, in der engen Gasse hinter dem Gebäude, in der die Müllcontainer standen, erblickte er Kakashi's silbernen Haarschopf.

Die Knie weich vor Freude, hüpfte Gai etwas unelegant hinunter, um seinen Rivalen zu begrüßen und zu begutachten. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten von jemandem mit seinen exzellenten Reflexen, fuhr Kakashi im selben Moment herum, in dem Gai stolpernd aufkam.

Er hatte eine volle Mülltüte in der Hand, sah so verschlafen aus wie immer und starrte Gai einen Augenblick lang entgeistert an, bevor sein normaler, gleichgültiger Gesichtsausdruck sich wieder regenerierte.

„Gai" , sagte Kakashi nur und seine Stimme war tonlos und kalt genug, um Gai ein wenig traurig zu machen.

„Kakashi…" Das war es. Gai wusste nicht, wie er weitermachen sollte. Wie konnte er auch seine Gefühle in Worte fassen? Wie konnte er Kakashi sagen, dass er Angst um ihn hatte? Sie waren Männer, sie waren Shinobi und Rivalen und Gai… Er schaute Kakashi in die Augen so fest er konnte. Er versuchte ihm seine Gefühle irgendwie telepathisch zu übermitteln.

_Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht sterben willst… _

_Bitte… ich weiß nicht, was ich tun würde…_

Kakashi hob die Augenbraue und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Was ist?", fragte er platt.

_Ich…_

Gai ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er spürte wieder dieses Brennen in seiner Brust. Er glühte und sein Körper schien beinahe zu vibrieren in Erwartung des unausweichlichen Schlages, des pochenden Schmerzes, der ihn für immer verändern würde.

„Hm", machte Kakashi gelangweilt, doch Gai starrte nur weiter in Kakashis Auge, in den kleinen Ausschnitt seines Gesichts und glaubte darin etwas Gequältes zu erkennen zu können.

_Kakashi… _

Es tat weh. Warum tat es so weh?

_Ich…_

Kakashi seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sorry, ich hab noch andere Dinge zu erledigen." Er machte den ersten Schritt, dann den zweiten, an Gai vorbei, und Gai, Gai fühlte sich als würde er gleich explodieren, oder als wäre sein Herz schon in tausend Stücke zerrissen und jetzt konnte er die Einzelteile nicht mehr zusammenfügen. Egal wie er sie auch drehte, sie schienen nicht mehr zu passen, er konnte sie nicht entschlüsseln.

„Warte!", rief er und Kakashi machte tatsächlich halt und drehte sich etwas genervt zu ihm um.

Es stank in der Gasse nach Müll und man konnte die Ratten in den dunklen Ecken herum huschen hören, aber all das war vergessen, als Gai erst Kakashis Gesicht im warmen Sonnenlicht sah, das schräg zwischen den Dächern einfiel. Er war so blass, sah so traurig und verletzlich aus, sogar noch mehr als zuvor.

Gai fühlte sich auf einmal wieder so, als sei ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen worden, nur diesmal war da keine Dunkelheit, kein haltloses Fallen ins Nichts. Diesmal fühlte er sich leicht. Er wusste endlich, was er wollte. Er wollte Kakashi in den Arm nehmen und ihn beschützen, damit er ihn nie wieder so sehen musste. Er wollte Kakashi festhalten und ihn nie wieder loslassen.

_Ich liebe dich!_

„Was ist denn?" Kakashi war zur Wand gegangen und hatte seinen Müllsack mit Schwung in einen der Container befördert. Jetzt schaute er Gai misstrauisch von der Seite an.

Gai überlegte sich ernsthaft zu ihm zu gehen, ihn an sich zu drücken und es ihm einfach zu sagen. Er war nicht der Typ, der seine Gefühle versteckte, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Es war zu früh. Er war noch nicht so weit. Er musste erst noch stärker werden. Er musste zu einem Mann werden, der Kakashi überhaupt beschützen konnte, vorher hatte alles keinen Sinn.

Genau, er musste trainieren!

„Rivale!", rief er feierlich, die Fäuste auf den Hüften. Wie auf Kommando verdreht Kakashi das Auge zum Himmel. Gai ignorierte ihn. „Ich werde dich morgen zu einem Wettkampf herausfordern! Sei bereit!"

Dann rannte er davon, das _taptaptap_, seiner Fußtritte kaum schnell genug sein pochendes Herz einzuholen.

* * *

Gai hetzte über die Dächer wie ein Gejagter. Sein Körper fühlte sich gleichzeitig bleischwer und federleicht an, ihm völlig vertraut und im selben Atemzug vollkommen fremd. Er fühlte den Wind in seinen Haaren, die Sonnenstrahlen warm auf seiner Haut.

Von jeder Dachspitze sprang er, die Arme gen Himmel gereckt, so hoch er konnte.

Bis er die Sonne zwischen seinen gespreizten Fingern flirren sehen konnte. Er griff nach ihr in diesem Meer aus blau und dachte dabei an Kakashi.

_Ich will dich erreichen. Eines Tages…_

Höher, schneller, weiter.

Früher war er oft gerannt. Bevor er zum Genin geworden war, als alle ihn hänselten und keiner an ihn glaubte, war Gai gerannt und gerannt, jeden Tag, jede Nacht, in der Hoffnung, dass, wenn er nur schnell genug wäre, er sich selbst entkommen könnte.

Er hatte sich vorgestellt, wie er aus seiner Haut herausbräche, seinen Körper zurücklassen würde, wie Kleidung aus der er herausgewachsen war. Er hatte sich selbst gesehen, transzendiert, pure Energie. Unaufhaltsam und _unsterblich._

_Jung._

Morgen, morgen würde er sich mit Kakashi treffen, sich mit ihm messen und sehen, wie stark er war, wie weit er noch kommen musste, um Kakashi beschützen zu können, um seiner würdig zu sein.

Damit Kakashi nie wieder leiden müssen würde…

Gai schlug einen Salto in der Luft, landete und stieß sich gleich wieder von den Dachziegeln unter seinen Füßen ab. Wenn er das wollte, Kakashi vor allem Schmerz bewahren, wurde ihm plötzlich klar, dann musste er _alle_ beschützen. Nicht nur Kakashi, sondern auch alle seine Freunde.

Gai würde stärker werden müssen, als er gedacht hatte. Er musste der stärkste shinobi im ganzen Dorf werden, nein, auf der ganzen Welt!

„Hiiiyaaa!" Gai strampelte in der Luft. Seine Beinmuskeln brannten wie Feuer. Er kam hart auf, rannte an der Seite eines Wasserturms hoch und sprang von dort mit aller Kraft. In seinen Ohren rauschte sein Puls wie der ferne Ozean. Sein Bandana flatterte im Wind.

Der Himmel glitt durch seine Finger wie Wasser.

* * *

Als er auf der Straße landete, gaben seine Knie nach und er taumelte wie ein Betrunkener. Hinter seinem Rücken hörte er jemanden lachen.

„Hey, kleiner Grashüpfer! Bist du etwa schon müde?"

Gai drehte sich nicht um. Er war ein Mann und kein kleines Kind mehr. Er war viel zu cool für sowas.

Er musste stärker werden. Schneller. Besser.

Für Kakashi.

* * *

Er fand es an genau der Stelle, an der er es zurückgelassen hatte.

_Wie ein Shinobi sterben sollte._

Verstohlen schaute Gai über seine Schulter. Die Straße vor dem ANBU Hauptquartier war wie immer fast leer. Niemand würdigte ihn eines Blickes.

Er wusste nicht, warum er sich so anstellte. Es war einfach nur ein Buch. Noch dazu eins, das überall verkauft wurde. Trotzdem hämmerte Gais Herz wie wild in seiner Brust, als er es in die Hand nahm und hastig zum Kapitel _Verbotene Techniken_ blätterte.

Und mit jedem Schlag dröhnten seine Ohren wie damals in der Schmiede.

Ende.


End file.
